Not my world
by lovebubbles101
Summary: Sakura is stuck inside of a world unknown to all...or so she thinks... and she is running away from the man she fears most. Will she ever escape from this blissful nightmare, or will she be stuck there forever...? !WAS CALLED PRETTY FLOWER!
1. Good byes never end well

**A pretty flower**

**Chapter one**

**love**** you too**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto….or anyone else for that matter…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

I lifted my hand and gently toughed his face. "Ka-kashi…. You have…to g-go…" I whispered to him. It took all I had just to speak, and it was becoming harder for me to stay awake..but I knew that if I closed my eyes….I would die.

He squeezed my hand, and shook his head, "no Sakrua, I won't leave you here alone…" he replied. even through his mask covered most of his face and it was heavily raining I could tell that he was on the verge of tears. I couldn't stand to see him get hurt…I had to get him to leave…

"Please…go…I-I wont..survive m-much longer…" my vision was getting worse and I knew my time had come for me… I would die…all alone, in _my_ village….tears poured down my face…not from the pain but from the thought of the village, everyone was dead…or dying, Kakashi was the only one that I knew was still alive…and he was going to die if he didn't leave me. I could feel they're chakra getting stronger…getting closer…

"Sakura…you have to just hold on…" he pleaded. "the other medics will arrive shortly.." he tried to comfort me by giving me false hope but I couldn't believe him… I knew that no one would come… everyone had fled hours ago..all but Kakashi, he stayed with me…

I looked around my surroundings. There were bodies everywhere, Fire burned down what was left of the buildings around us, Konoha was no more….everything was destroyed. My eyes then stoped and glared at what was killing me there was a 4 foot pole that went through my stomach and into the ground there was no way I could move…

"n-no…they are coming…y-you have..to leave…." I coughed up blood and cried out in pain. I thought about who had set this horrible fate on Konoha..the Akatsuki…. They told us that if we didn't surrender Naruto to them, that they would attack out village, and kill every last living creature. We thought that we could fight them, but we were wrong, dead wrong, we didn't stand a chance… and now we all regretted it…

"are you in a lot of pain…?" he asked while brushing a few strands of pink hair from my face. It was obvious that I was but i knew that he was trying to get me to live a little longer. But it was hopeless… I was a medic, a very good open at that, and I was 100 sure that I was going to die…here.

"y-a" I chocked. I normally would have told him that I wasn't but I found no point on hiding the truth from him at this point.

"Sakura…look into my eye.."

"w-what?"

"Do it.. I'm going to rid you of all your pain.." he was silently sobbing now. His hand brushing away the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"H-how?" I coughed up more blood and looked him in the eyes. There was just no way that the pain would stop, unless I dies, and that was what I was waiting for but I couldn't, not utill her was safe..

"I'm going tot use my Mangekyo Sharingan on you..I'll send you someplace peaceful…" he then slid his mask down and smiled down at me. "ok"

"w-why did you…just…" he put a finger to my mouth to silence me.

"you'll have another chance for sure…I just needed you to see me… before you go there…" he replied.

"go w-where?"

"a blissful place Sakrua, with flowers and a river, you will be happy Sakrua… I promise.." I could see his Sharingan spin and my eyes widened. But not because I was slowly being taken out of my body but because oh the man behind him, he held up a sword above his head.

"Kakashi look out!" I cringed in pain as I yelled.

"I know Sakrua..."

My eyes then started to close.

"don't forget me…I love you…"

My eyes closed and I could feel him topple over on me. I couldn't feel his pulse…I couldn't feel anything…

"I love you too…Kakashi…"

…..

There was the first chapter!!! I promise the other chapters will be MUCH longer I hope to get reviews! In fact, if I don't get at least 4 I will not post the next chapter…aww blackmail is so sweet…well buh bye!


	2. this must be hell

_Today was the day __of__ Sasuke's return, he came back__just like he__ promised, he had defeated orochimaru, and now her was stronger then anyone I knew…even __Naruto__…_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"H__m?" _

_"__Why'd__ you come back?"_

_He stopped and turned to me._

_"I told you that I would__ come back didn't __me?__"_

_"__Ya__ you did__…__"_

_We kept walking_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"__Ya__?"_

_"__Did__ you come back for me?"_

_He stopped…turned to me…_

_"…ya…" _

_He kept walking…._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_We soon came to a clearing with a small tree in the middle of it__ we walked over to it and sat down._

_I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. _

_"Sasuke?"_

_"__Yes__Sakrua__?"_

_"…I um….thanks…"_

_He turned to me and smirked._

_ "__No__ problem…"_

_He leaned over and kissed my fore head. _

_"Sasuke..?"_

_What?"_

_"__That__ wasn't a very good kiss…__that__'s__something__ friends do…"_

_"__Oh__…" he leaned over again and kissed me on the lips. _

_"__Better__?"_

_"Much!"_

_He took out a kunai and turned to the tree. _

_He wrote on it_

_S.U._

_&_

_S.H._

_Forever_

_……_

_….._

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I froze as my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked around, and saw…flowers? They were everywhere…I was perched on a hill, and I was wearing a pure white dress that stopped at my mid thigh. I whipped away the tears that had fallen. And turned around. There was a tree….and on the tree was a carving…

S.U.

&

S.H.

Forever

More tears flowed down my cheek. This must be heaven…. How could something look so beautiful….when everyone I once knew was dead…. when I first got word that we had to go into battle with the Akatsuki, I was devastated… Kakashi had warned me about Itachi, and to be careful of his sharingan… and if he was alive then that meant…..Sasuke had...died.

I buried my head in my arms and laded on the ground. Everyone was gone...and I was all alone…this couldn't be heaven it had to be hell….I always thought that heaven would be a place where I could reunite with the ones that I had lost but looking around here….there was no one…

I scanned the horizon for something besides flowers… my eyes stopped, a few yards away there was a black stone, lying there… I stood up on my wobbly feet and made my way over.

The flowers beneath my bare feet were like velvet. All of the flowers were white…. Not one of them was a different color…just white…

I thought to myself..why was all this stuff loking so familer…like I'd been here before...?

……

_"Sasuke?" _

_"What?"_

_"__Where are you going?"_

_"to kill my brother…"_

_"__Why?" _

_"Because I have to..."_

_"Will you come back?"_

_"…no…"_

_"What?!"_

_He turned to me and frowned. "I can't, Konoha will not except me…you heard what they said, if I left again…"_

_"Then don't go!"_

_He walked up to me and stopped. He __planted a small kiss on my__ forehead and disappeared._

_"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"_

…..

_Sasuke….why did you have to leave me…__again…you broke your promise…_

I came to a stop as I realized that the stone was not a stone… I did a take back, as I realized that it was a...man… I couldn't move my body. My wild pink hair flew around my face as I watched the body shift. I took a step back and prepared to run... but when I tried to focus chakra into my feet...nothing happened.

I couldn't sense anything…my chakra was gone…I looked down at my hand and say a silver bracelet. It was glowering with a red aura, it was..chakra…but not mine…my wasn't red…I had never seen red chakra before…

I looked back at the man. My body then went limb as I saw that he was no longer there…. I tried to turn around but I couldn't, if he was behind me, I had no weapons, or…anything…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped breathing. The hand squeezed my shoulder…

I held my breath, if I was already dead…then nothing could happen to me…right...RIGHT?

"Kunoichi…turn around."

That voice…was it…Sasuke? This had to be heaven! If Sasuke was here that meant it was heaven! A smile played on my face, I didn't care that he was dead he was here and that was all that mattered to me! I spun around and through my arms around his neck. "Oh Sasuke! I missed you so much! So much happened when you left, Konoha went to war, and kakashi died…I died….everyone died…all because of that bastard Itachi!" I could feel warm tears running down my face, I tightened my grip around him and sobbed weakly. "Sasuke….Kakashi…he…died…" I stated sadly.

"…."

I sniffed lightly and lifted my head a bit so that I could see the side of his head. "Sasuke…you grew your hair out…" I lifted my hand and played with his velvet strands of hair pulled up in a lose ponytail that laid flatly on hiss back.

"…."

"I didn't think that you would want long hair…I figured that you would think it would be in the way to much while you were fight..." I stated while taking a deep breath, he smelled the same...like the forest after it rained but there was something else there…it smelled like wood...pine…almost…his sent was intoxicating. "And because your brother…has long hair…."

"…."

Why wasn't he saying anything? He was completely silent…was it something I said. His arms slowly came up and held me to his chest.

"Flowers…"

"Huh?"

"You smell…like flowers….I like it…"

My hair stood on end. _He did not just say that! _I shrieked happily to myself. _He said that I smelled good!_

_Wait….he never says things like that to me…_

I pulled back a bit I still didn't look at his face I was afraid that I would start crying. But something was defiantly different about him he seem more….bigger?

I slowly turned my head, so that I could see his face. A look of pure horror crossed my face. "YOU!!?" I tried to get out of his grasp.

It wasn't Sasuke! It was his brother…I should have known this is hell! I yanked on his arms and kicked my feet, he wouldn't let me go, he had a smirk plastered on his face. God I hated that smirk….

"LET GO!!" I screamed... as hot tears continued to fall. _Why? Why did this have to happen?'_ Kakashi told me this place would me blissful! Not…_this_.

"Stop struggling Kunoichi it will only make it harder on yourself…." He whispered into my ear.

I froze_. What did that mean? Was he going to kill me? No…I was already dead…I'm safe here it may be hell but I'm sure as hell safe! _

I took a deep breath it was now or never… I lifted my knee up and hit him between the legs. He immediately let me go. I fell to the ground and looked up at him. He was glaring fiercely at me. I stood up and started to run through the flowers tripping with every other step I took. I had to get away…

I tried pulling the white dress down further as I ran but I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground. I looked up at the sky in a daze; my head was spinning…why? I narrowed my eyes at the clear sky. Where was the sun? It was all blue…no clouds…and no sun…. I lifted myself up with my fore arm and rubbed my eyes. It was becoming hard to stay awake. I gasped as I starred up at the sky. It started to turn crimson red…. There was a silent breeze… then it got stronger almost like there as going to be a storm..but that was impossible…there were no clouds…

My hair blew wildly around my face, as I heard thunder in the distance. _What was going on!_ The sky was still cloudless but it was slowly becoming redder and redder. I saw the tree that I had first woken up at and stood up on wobbly legs, trying to make my way towards it. A fell back as a flash of light lit up my fission, a sudden crack rang through the clearing. It lasted only a split second. I looked up from my spot on the ground and starred in horror.

_Lightning….where…how?_ The tree was now smoldering, it was split right down the middle its soft bark was now black ash. I bite my lip. _Why was this happing? Where was __I_

I looked around once again as the tears poured down my face. And where did Itachi go? I dug my hands into the soft soil and looked down. My eyes grew wide…the flowers…they were…..

"Red?" I spun around and gasped. there he was….standing right beside me. His face was relaxed and calm. Had he been there the whole time? My head bobbed down.

"What…is this….?" I whispered as I laid down in the flowers...They were so soft…and I was so tired.

"This my flower…is world beyond your imagination…this is the world I created for the both of us…so we can be together….forever…" he stated darkly.

Even though my eyes were slowly closing and darkness was overpowering my thoughts, I could still see that damned smirked on his face…. I had to get away…this man was a psycho...i told myself…bu I couldn't…I just couldn't get up… then it his me…right before I died….i looked away from kakashi…and into his eyes…I was in his world...

"Bastard…" I whispered. my eyes then closed and my body fell limp.

_Where are you Sasuke…?_

_……………….._

_That was another chapter by lovebubbles!!!!! ((AKA MEEEE!!!!)) lol. So sorry if this took to long for your liking but I had to work like everyday this week…and well it sucked! Oh and yes it was a little OOC when Itachi got hit in the bad place but, I had to do something..and I thought it was funny _


End file.
